


Can't get you out of my head.

by Yeolsvixen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends Chanbaek, Chanyeol losing his shit after seeing baekhyun in his clothes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tease baekhyun, some smutty times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsvixen/pseuds/Yeolsvixen
Summary: Its no surprise that chanyeol has a crush on baekhyun. everyone knows that.Literally /everyone/Well...everyone /except/ baekhyun.Cause sometimes, even the smartest people can be oblivious little shits.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 17
Kudos: 194





	Can't get you out of my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hello hi! posting this here cause I dont wanna lose it lol. Enjoy!

Baekhyun walks inside their living room, humming under his breath.He's just taken a shower it seems, since his hair still looks damp. But thats not what catches his attention.

His eyes zero in on baekhyuns pale legs and oh, thats weird, cause that means he's not wearing any pants.

And not just that, he's wearing a super oversized shirt, one that says "embrace the sound' in a bold, bright yellow colour. And its so big on him it slides down his shoulder, making his pretty collarbones visible to Chanyeols extremely perverted stare.

He gulps. This is not good.

Baekhyun, it seems, is in his own world. Completely oblivious to chanyeols internal turmoil.

Chanyeol has literally had it with this guy.

He cant just come in here, be all pretty and cute and small and pretty and...did he say pretty twice??

He needs to do something about this.

He cannot take all this disrespect anymore.

"Baekhyun." he calls out suddenly, voice way too loud, startling the smaller male.

"Wh-what happened?" Baekhyun turns to him, eyes wide, & as he walks the shirt hikes up even more.

Damn it, Chanyeol needs to stop staring.

"what are you wearing?"Chanyeol asks, rather haughtily, if he say so.

"um, clothes?" Baekhyun tilts his head to the side, blinking at him in confusion.

Chanyeol squashes down the urge to smack his forehead.

He's in love with a complete airhead.

"I can see that," he says slowly. "But they-"

"they...??" Baekhyun tilts his head even further, walking closer now that he stands right in front of Chanyeols parted legs. His milky thighs are right In front of Chanyeols face and he just--

Breathe Chanyeol. _Breathe._

“Um..are you,” he trails off, suddenly feeling shy. This is baekhyun after all, his room mate of two years, his secret crush, his little spoon (on most nights at least), his little disastrous chef who cant cook to save a life, his wildest fantasy (please don't tell anyone), his best friend.

"Are you...are you wearing anything under that?" he says, eyes fixed on baekhyuns cute face. He doesn't dare to look at whats right in front of him. Just points to baekhyuns exposed thighs.

Baekhyun just blinks at him, before his eyes flash with something unreadable.

Chanyeol swears he sees something swirl in Baekhyun’s dark eyes. Something mischievous.

He just gulps, breaking eye contact.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, swiftly catches the hem of his, (read: chanyeols) shirt in his hands and lifts it up, hiking it over tantalisingly.

He slowly pulls his shorts up, exposing more of his soft, Smooth skin, its so pretty to look at it makes Chanyeols mouth water. He lifts up his shirt, and chanyeol feels himself freeze in place when he reveals whats underneath.

Its a pair of booty shorts.

The shorts hug his thick, supple thighs perfectly, but not skin tight, they still leave some room to breathe. His thighs look so smooth chanyeol has a sudden, carnal urge to just touch them, maybe squeeze them in his hand, see if they're really as soft as he's imagined them to be.

Baekhyun is looking down at him, lips quirked up just a tad bit, eyes bright.

"Of course I;m wearing this underneath, why wouldn't I?" he says, voice a little smug, but that adorably confused expression is still there.

What a tease.

Chanyeol wants to cry.

"N-no reason." He stutters, trying to hide his disappointment.

"No! tell me, what is it?" you dont wanna see me in these shorts? Baekhyun asks, pouting a little.

"No thats not-" Chanyeol scrambles to explain, but his jaw goes slack when Baekhyun suddenly moves.

In one swift move, the boy removes the booty shorts, wiggling his butt out of the material. He stands to his full height then, throws the shorts away, cocking his hips out as he stares at Chanyeol.

"Well? Is this what you wanted?" he says, biting his lip.

Chanyeol, quite literally, loses his shit.

He stares, mouth agape, as Baekhyun stands there, wearing just his shirt.

"I..I just-" he tries to speak, but baekhyun just shuts him up with a finger pressed to his lips.

"Oh I forgot." he says,

"I still have my panties on."

He quickly moves and hike his shirt up again, this time exposing his panties

Its a black, Lacey pair, which hugs his upper thighs like a glove and chanyeol can see the outline of his cock.

God he feels like he's going to faint.

"Let me just take these off too" Baekhyun mumbles.

"NO!"Chanyeol almost screams, leaning up and gripping baekhyuns wrist in a tight grasp. Baekhyun just stops & looks at him, and its then that chanyeol sees it.

Baekhyun is blushing, from the tip of his ears to his little toes, he's blushing all over, like a pretty little flower.

He sees Baekhyun avoiding his gaze, so chanyeol leans forward, & gently pulls him closer, so that he's standing between his legs.

"Chanyeol I—“baekhyuns face is all flushed, hands shaking slightly as he ducks his head down, taking in a shaky breath.

"I thought you liked me”

Chanyeol blinks.

He wonders where the Baekhyun from before went, the teasing, smug Baekhyun who was ready to strip in their living room just so he could get on chanyeols nerves

Because this strawberry incarnate, stuttering, shy like a virgin Baekhyun is a version thats unheard of.

He finds himself at a loss for words. Yes his crush on Baekhyun goes way back, but theres no way he could have been prepared for this.

so Baekhyun knew all along huh. He wonders, eyes focused on the boy thats standing there quietly.

Baekhyun knew about his feelings.

Chanyeol doesn't know what to think. He doesn't know who is the dumbest out of the two of them, him or baekhyun. Its probably baekhyun.

He's a little mad at himself too, for not saying anything earlier. But he needs to express his feelings for now, and he will.

"You thought I liked you?"he asks, voice low. Baekhyuns gaze flits over his face, pupils dilated in mild shock

"y-you dont? oh my god I'm so dumb I thought-"

"Baek, no-"

"I showed you my underwear oh god so embarrassing!"

"I liked it though"

"I cant Believe I... wait what?

"I said..." he pulls baekhyun even closer, until the boy is perched on his lap. He ignores baekhyuns surprised gasp, and puts his hands around baekhyuns lithe waist.

"I liked your little show." he says softly, gazing into baekhyuns wide eyes.

"& I would love to see more of it"

"You liked it?" baekhyun mumbles, voice shy. he plays with the collar of chanyeols shirt, biting his lip as his nimble fingers stroke the fabric.

"You bet I did." chanyeol affirms. "You made me feel special." he gives baekhyun a smile.

"You _are_ special, chanyeol.”

Baekhyun snickers under his breath when chanyeol wiggle his brows.

"I really like you." he admits quietly, sighing when baekhyun loops his hands around his neck.

"I've liked you for a long time." he says, voice mellow.

"I thought you were just another pervert"baekhyun giggles.

"I'm not a pervert." chanyeol shakes his head. "I'm god's poster child."

"Shut up you dork." baekhyun hits him on the shoulder, eyes crinkling with his laugh.

"Say park," he says. "Will I have to strip again for you to gimme a kiss?"

"I wouldn't say no to that."

"See? such a pervert!" He shakes his head, amused.

"I love seeing you in my clothes," chanyeol pushes the fabric upwards, exposing baekhyuns thighs. He hears baekhyun take a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh yeah??" he gasps at the feeling of warm hands stroking his skin.

"Uh huh. But you know what I'd love even more?" he tilts his head up, nosing Baekhyuns jaw, he feels Baekhyun shiver on top of him& his hold on the smaller boy tightens just a bit

"what?" baekhyun gasps out, breathing laboured.

"I'd love to see you out of these. Bare. Just for me"

"Oh yeah?"

"hmm...wanna see all that pretty skin. Fuck do you even realise how soft you are? wanna mark you all over, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Look at you..." Baekhyun stutters, giving a weak smile when he feels Chanyeols hot breath fanning his neck.

"You haven't even kissed me yet and you're already talking about fucking me. Eager, aren't we park?"

"And who's to blame for that?" Chanyeol retorts, kneading baekhyuns thigh, turning the pale skin into an alluring shade of rouge.

"Guilty as charged." Baekhyun snickers under his breath, smug as ever. "Now kiss me, you bastard"

“Tch tch, Language,” Chanyeol chides, tutting when he hears Baekhyun whine.

"You're talking as if you don't jerk off to the thoughts of my lips around your cock every night park"

"God where is that meek little thing from before? I miss him." Chanyeol groans, but theres no bite in it. "You're mouth needs some cleansing."

"Then cleanse it with your kiss. come on," Baekhyun huffs, gripping chanyeols collar. "You're really testing my patience here."

"Am I?" chanyeol quirks a brow. "Makes me wonder if I can make you cry when I tease you all night in bed, have you begging for me, I wonder If you'll scream for me-"

"Oh good god I've fallen for a sadist." Baekhyun huffs, grabbing chanyeols jaw.

"I cant stand you, how did I manage to fall for you hmm?" baekhyuns finger moves along his jaw, eyes dark

"you're stuck with me now, byun. You and your lewd mouth." Chanyeol smirks, hands running up baeks side.

"And if you don't kiss me now, that lewd mouth is gonna do more than talk."

"I wouldn't mind-“Chanyeol is interrupted, rather unceremoniously, by Baekhyuns lips pressing against his. The kiss is desperate, dirty almost, as it makes their chests heave and eyes close. Baekhyun lets out a slutty little moan that makes chanyeol pull him flush against his chest.

The kiss makes Chanyeols head spin. Baekhyun is just so hot and his lips are so soft, body gone pliant in his hold, his little gasps are so cute that Chanyeol just wants to eat him right up.

"Fuck you're so hot," he hisses in Baekhyuns ear after pulling away from the kiss.

Baekhyun kisses him again and this kiss is even more desperate. Baekhyun grinds in his lap, hips moving in tandem, his laboured breath hidden in chanyeols neck as chanyeol cups his ass and pulls him flush against him, making him feel how hard he is. Baekhyuns hands tangle in his hair.

"Are you going to fuck me?" he whimpers in chanyeols ear. "Please say you'll fuck me. please. I--"

Chanyeol just grips his waist tight, helping him rut against his thigh. His hips are magical, moving so sensually it makes chanyeol let out a growl.

He wants this, he wants baekhyun, wants to hear him cry his name, wants to fuck him all night, make him come over and over again, bend him over & have him ride his cock. He wants this so bad

But he's also waited for this moment for 2 years. He has loved him in silence for 2 years.

Despite his carnal desires, he wants to do this _right._

"Wanna take you out to dinner first, wanna spend time with you I—I want to cherish you, baek. I like you not just because of your body but because all the things that make you..._you_"he says and feels baekhyun freeze on top.

"So yes, I want to fuck you. Trust me, you don't even wanna know the things I wanna do to you. But I want to do this right. Cause you deserve it, you deserve someone who will appreciate you for who you are"

"Yeah I know.I deserve you,"baekhyun smiles, still panting, & kisses him.

"And you deserve me, cause we're just two horny fucks who are trying to express our feelings. Even I wanna do this right. So lets just go on a date? is Saturday okay?"

"Of course."" chanyeol mirrors his smile. He feels giddy, like his dreams are finally coming true."sounds perfect”

"And you promise to fuck me all night after our date?"

"Yes. I promise baek."

"And the million nights and days after that too"

"Sure"

"And no teasing."

"well I wont promise _that._”

"But-"

"Maybe if you strip for me again. and this time, bare everything."

"Just admit you want to get me naked."

"Okay I admit it."

"shameless pervert."

"Still prefer god's child"

"shut up" baekhyuns laugh is a blessing, as he leans forwards and presses kisses all over chanyeols face.

"Its still Friday afternoon though. What are we gonna do till Saturday night?" he asks, getting comfortable on chanyeols nap.

"Kisses and cuddles?" he suggests, earning himself an affirmative hum.

"sounds perfect." Chanyeol kisses his forehead, snuggling closer.

.

.

.

.

"Um...yeol?"

"yeah?"

"Are you still hard?"

"..."

"..."

"...Just ignore it.”

{The End}

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was..short. Wasn't it? hope you still enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Bye bye~


End file.
